


Sweet Talk

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was con.</p></blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

She followed the gaze of the young barmaid and inclined her head toward the door. "What's 'e been tellin' ye then? Fillin' yer head with a bunch of foolishness, I'd reckon."

The girl didn't respond, simply continued staring.

"Did he tell you he burned for ye and no one else would do?"

"What do you know of it?"

"He tells that to every pretty girl, lass."

The girl whispered. "He said he would make me scream and feel things I've n'er felt before."

A smile played around the other woman's lips. That much was true. Liam did have his talents.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was con.


End file.
